1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating hair brush and more particularly pertains to rotating a hair brush so as not to pull on hair while brushing with a rotating hair brush.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cylindrical hair brushes is known in the prior art. More specifically, cylindrical hair brushes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of styling and grooming hair are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,684 to Jewett discloses a tangle-free blow-dry brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,915 to Stewart et al. discloses a flocked hair brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,934 to Isshiki et al. discloses an electrically heated hair curling brush with selectively rotatable handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,013 to Tuller discloses a rotatable hair brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,868 to Nogues discloses a cylindrical hair brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,990 to Lardenois discloses a cylindrical hair brush.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a rotating hair brush for rotating a hair brush so as not to pull on hair while brushing.
In this respect, the rotating hair brush according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of rotating a hair brush so as not to pull on hair while brushing.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved rotating hair brush which can be used for rotating a hair brush so as not to pull on hair while brushing. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.